


Huddle For Warmth

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin Fic, Clint Needs a Hug, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Mountains, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot with Clint x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle For Warmth

"I'm stuck here with you" You glared up at Clint as he smiled back to you.  
"I'm stuck on a fucking ice cold mountain with this idiot!" You snapped into the earpiece.  
"Look it's too windy to send any helicopters up there" Tony said over the earpiece.  
"Come get us in one of your suits then!" You yelled as you followed Clint over the mountain.  
"Sorry can't losing connection" Tony smirked as he hung up.  
"That little shit!" You snapped as you caught up with Clint.  
"So what's happening?" Clint shouted as he looked around.  
"Starks being a dick!" You snapped as you followed Clint, down the hill.  
"Woah shit!" You screamed as you fell on a branch and you and Clint rolled down the mountain before coming to a stop.  
"You ok?" Clint asked looking down at you.  
You opened your eyes to see your were lying on Clints chest while he had his two arms wrapped around you, with one hand on the back of your head.  
"I'm fine, thanks" You muttered blushing as you got up, helping him up.  
"Shit" Clint hissed as he held his shoulder.  
"You're not ok you idiot!" You snapped, at him before sighing, you carried on walking keeping an eye on Clint, until you spotted a small Cabin, you quickly ran over.  
You knocked on the door, a couple opened the door, looking shocked at you.  
"Sorry, but can we crash here" You sighed as Clint smiled at them, the couple let you in quickly, you brushed your feet on the mat.  
"I'm afraid we only have one spare room" The woman muttered.  
"That's more than enough thank you" You smiled, as you followed her upstairs, as Clint made his way up behind you.  
"Thank you, we will pay you back" You thanked her as she left the room, you looked over to Clint who was taking his shoes off.  
Your clothes were now dripping wet from the fall, you sighed as you searched around for some clean clothing.  
"Here" Clint sighed as he took his jacket off, then removed his top and handed it to you.  
"You need it you idiot" You snapped at Clint who pushed the T-shirt into your hands.  
"Promise you won't look" You glared at Clint as he laughed.  
"I won't" Clint smirked making you blushing slightly as you turned away taking off your top and throwing his one on.  
"You look cute...." Clint blushed slightly as he looked at you in his clothes.  
"Thanks..." You muttered as you scratched the back of your head.  
Clint smirked slightly as he climbed into the single bed, you sighed and removed your shoes and lay down next to him, he was pressed up against the wall.  
"I don't bite" You sighed, as you looked at Clint who didn't move.  
"You hurt your shoulder right?" You sighed as you sat up.  
"It doesn't hurt that much" Clint muttered.  
"Sit up" You sighed, Clint didn't move.  
"I said sit up!" You snapped, Clint quickly bolted up facing away from you, you sighed as you breathed on your hands warming them up as you began to rub Clints shoulder.  
"Thank you" Clint muttered.  
"What was that?" You asked blushing slightly.  
"Nothing, it's better now" He said as he lay back down, you looked at him as you watched him shiver, under the thin blanket.  
You looked down to your top you were wearing.  
"If you ever get stranded with another human and you are cold, remove your clothing and huddle up, to get more heat to or off them" You remembered, you tugged at the bottom off the top, before taking it off.  
"What are you doin...." Clint trailed off as he rolled over and saw you topless.  
"Shit" He muttered going bright red and rolling over as you sighed feeling yourself blush.  
You lay down next to Clint, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your self against his back, pulling the blanket over the both of you.  
"(f/n)...." Clint muttered, he quickly rolled over holding you in his arms resting his head on your shoulder.  
"(f/n)" Clint smirked slightly.  
"Yeah" You muttered as you rolled over and looking at him.  
"(F/n), you're so beautiful" Clint smiled as he placed his hand on your face, as you blushed slightly.  
"Clint...I...lo..ve.you" You muttered looking away from him, you quickly looked back at him as you felt his lips on yours.  
He pulled away, leaving you gasping for air.  
"I'm an Idiot, I should have told you my feelings earlier" He smirked at you, you lay down on the bed as he rested his head on your chest.  
"You are an idiot Clint" You smirked slightly as you began to play with his hair, "But your my idiot", you muttered as you kissed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it <3


End file.
